


红玫瑰

by Benejay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benejay/pseuds/Benejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题目：5.渴望 平行 疤痕</p><p>设定：第七季第一集后Castiel的死亡到第十七集重新出现的部分，写了在这段时间内Castiel去了哪里。</p><p>注意：可能有一些设定问题与现实不符合，请考据党不要在意这些细节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	红玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 此前在随缘和Lofter早有发过，中间穿插着陈奕迅《红玫瑰》的歌词。  
> 不算是HE也不算是BE，具体是什么，还要自己理解了。  
> 有人问过我，Castiel穿越了过去，Misha去哪里了？  
> 问的好——我也不知道。615里编剧没有交代Jared和Jensen去了哪里，我也没办法交代Misha去了哪里了。

“Misha！轮到你的戏份了！”  
  
“嘿！Misha，你在发什么呆，昨天没睡好吗？”  
  
这个被叫做Misha的男子听到有人在他耳边大声喊着，慢慢睁开眼睛，却愣住了。显然，他并不是Misha。  
  
Castiel看着面前这陌生的一切，摄影棚，忙碌的工作人员……唯一熟悉的是Dean和Sam勾肩搭背地朝他走来。  
  
“我们昨天可没有喝得烂醉啊，Misha。”面前的“Dean”说。  
  
“Dean……我们昨天……”Castiel想起来了睁开眼睛之前的事，他死了，他被利维坦侵占了身体，沉入了湖底，他现在又复活了？还有，Misha是谁？  
  
“你在背台词吗，我不记得我们这一幕有这句台词……让我再看看。”“Dean”说着拿出了几张纸，“嗯……没有这句。”  
  
“台词？”Castiel疑惑地望着“Dean”，“Dean，我记得我已经死了……”  
  
“得了吧，我们已经拍过那一集了，是第一集，现在拍的是第17集。你忘了？”“Dean”把台词卷了起来放到了口袋。  
  
“所以说，我是复活了吗？”Castiel依旧呆呆地看着“Dean”。  
  
“Dude，今天是玩儿的哪一出？”“Sam”说着坐到了Castiel的旁边。  
  
“Sam……对不起……你的病现在好点了吗？我现在可以试试治一下你的病。”Castiel把手放到了“Sam”的额头上，但却像无法解决一道难题一样紧皱着眉头，把手慢慢放下，看着自己的手，“我没办法使用我的能力了，我没办法治你的病了。”在一旁的“Sam”咯咯地笑着，就像看一出戏一样。  
  
“Cass，你真的没有办法治愈我爱上你的绝症了吗？”“Sam”忍不住笑了出来，“Dean”只是在一旁看着Castiel的反应。  
  
Castiel一句话也没说，他觉得很神奇，他和Sam的关系没有那么亲密，何况是他导致了Sam有那么重的伤势。他为什么要对自己说“我爱你”呢，据说这三个字用于人类表达喜欢之情，Sam是原谅他了吗？  
  
在一旁的“Sam”一脸怪异地看着Castiel并发现了一丝不经意间的微笑，“他们已经在催着你去拍戏了。”  
  
“拍戏？”  
  
“Yep. You and Jesnen.”“Sam”指了指“Dean”。  
  
“Jensen?”Castiel又露出了一副疑惑的模样看着“Dean”，“你是Jensen？”  
  
“你总是在见面会上说方法派，你不会真的投入到自己的角色里了吧。”这个熟悉的面孔却不是熟悉的人说着莫名其妙的话。  
  
“那你是谁？”Castiel转过头看着“Sam”。  
  
“Jared.”这个自称Jared的人拍了拍Castiel的背，“你吓到我们了，Misha。”  
  
Castiel又皱起了眉头，试着在理清自己现在的情况：这是一个什么样的世界？我是一个演员，叫Misha。我有两个演员朋友，Jesnen和Jared，他们分别饰演着Dean和Sam，也就是说，自己的世界在这里只是一场戏……自己的死亡在这里只是剧本中的小片段，这难道不是上帝的工作吗？刚刚说到第一集自己死了，现在是第十七集，而我后再次出现了，这是否意味着自己的世界中我会在死亡不久后重返人间？谁最喜欢玩这种摆弄人的游戏？Gabriel——已死。Balthazar——是我杀了他。Zachariah——也死了。所以究竟是谁在玩这场游戏，谁救了他，还暂时无法知晓。这场游戏的名称是什么？似乎Balthazar跟我说过人们称其为平行世界。  
  
“走吧，再晚会儿他们会杀了咱俩的。”Jensen整理了一下自己的衣服，并且帮Castiel摆了摆衬衫的领子，也是这时Castiel才发现自己并没有穿那件伴随自己多年的风衣。  
  
“我的风衣在哪里？”Castiel问道。  
  
“这就是我们一会要去拍摄的部分。Misha，你今天真的怪怪的，不，是今天晚上怪怪的，我们中午一起吃饭的时候你还挺正常的。也许你是忘了台词，你最好再看几遍，要不然Robert又要抱怨了。”  
  
Castiel看到身边正好有一个剧本，封面上写着“Jensen Ackles”，他让Jensen找出他们准备拍摄的部分，好在天使的学习能力十分强大，他看了一遍就记住了台词。他记得最牢的部分是Dean把风衣还给Castiel，这里他不需要说什么，只要注视着风衣就好。他看到那里只是疑惑，Dean真的把他的风衣一直带着吗？就算是自己那个世界的Dean也是如此吗？  
  
这个剧本似乎被很认真地研读过，上面有很多备注在Dean的角色旁，让Castiel在看到Dean的部分时就像见到了他那个人一样，他自己都不知道他在看剧本时会时有时无地念着“Dean”。  
  
“Action!”  
  
除了说着已经写好的台词会让人不自在外，饰演自己似乎并不是那么难，只要忘记自己是在演戏就好。他不觉得Meg的演员有什么奇怪的却要装作一副被她真实面貌吓到的样子。在车上，他屡次忘记旁边坐在旁边的人不是Dean而是一个演员Jensen，这不能怪他，Jensen的演技确实棒。  
  
对于Jensen来说，Misha今天是有些怪异，但演技并没有倒退，甚至可以说是进步了。当摄像头拍到Misha的上半身时，Jared还在一旁捣乱着——就是把他的脚放在Misha的裆下，又或者给他挤眉弄眼，往往这个时候Misha就会大笑起来再骂几句。但这次Misha没有任何想笑的迹象，依旧说着台词，表情庄重，就好像是那个不苟言笑的Castiel在演戏一样。  
  
让大家都大笑的一处是，当Castiel要用能力杀死恶魔时，他的表情显得很难受，还朝着摄像机喊了一句：“根本没办法杀死他们！”后来还是Jensen马上跑了过去给他解释他只需要摆一摆样子，后期是用特效处理的，Castiel似懂非懂地点了点头。  
  
几乎一切都很顺利，直到Jensen从后备箱拿出了风衣，这只是一个很短的片段，这里的拍摄，准确说，是超过了预想。  
  
“Wait!”Jensen打开后备箱拿出了带着血迹的风衣，递给Castiel。  
  
Castiel只是呆呆地望着Jensen手里的风衣，想到刚刚那辆车并不是Dean心爱的Impala，而是别的车，Dean却一直把自己的风衣放在后备箱。『他是在等我回来』，Castiel的心像是被重重地锤了一下，脑袋有一些晕晕的，『就算我做错了这么多事他还是愿意等待我回来』。他完全忘记了这是在演戏，眼角有一些湿润的液体不受控制地流了下来。在月光的映照下，就算是在黑暗的天色里，也能看到Castiel脸颊上晶莹的泪水。  
  
****_梦里梦到醒不来的梦 红线里被软禁的红_  
  
所有刺激下疲乏的痛 再无动于衷  
  
离Castiel最近的Jensen吃惊地看着他，在摄像机的另一边的Jared和导演以及其他工作人员也都安静地看着这一幕——这是Misha进入剧组以来第一次流泪却不应该属于这一幕，因为剧本里的Castiel不会为一个人类的行为而感动地落泪。  
  
接下来更是让他们吃惊的是，Castiel径直地拥抱了Jensen，还一直小声说着：“I'm sorry, Dean. And thanks for forgiving me. ”Jensen在被Castiel意外地拥抱以后，用那只没拿着风衣的手轻轻拍着他的背。  
  
****_从背后抱你的时候 期待的却是他的面容_  
  
说来实在嘲讽 我不太懂 偏渴望你懂  
  
大家都心知肚明这一条不会用在正剧中——SPN剧组里不允许特别地即兴发挥，但导演一直都没说“CUT”，只是和大家一起看着，直到Castiel松开了手，导演才喊“CUT”。  
  
Castiel好像突然被惊醒，擦掉了脸上的眼泪，为自己的行为感到莫名其妙——『我为什么会哭?我为什么会对一个人类抱有感动的感情?何况他又不是Dean。我现在好想见到真正的Dean。』  
  
导演那边小声讨论了两三分钟，决定把流泪和拥抱的那一段剪掉，之前Castiel的眼神都很动人深情，不需要重拍。没有人想太多，他们只会认为今天的Misha是多愁善感的。  
  
之后在拍到Castiel为Sam转移伤势时，表面看起来十分顺利，但Castiel内心却是痛苦的。他没有得到应有的惩罚，这一切都只是在演戏，那个世界的Sam还处于与Lucifer的精神战争中，他没有办法拯救Sam，他认为Dean会怪罪他，Dean会失望，Dean会离开他……  
  
结束了一天的工作，他回到自己的拖车内，看见两张照片摆在桌子上，一张是他和一个女人的结婚照，另一张是他和一个小孩子的照片。所以，Misha是一个已婚男子并且可能有一个孩子……他现在应该回家才对，说起来真奇怪，但他并不知道自己的家在哪里。他找到了手机，看到了手机屏幕上的城市显示不是美国的城市而是加拿大的……之后他才给Jensen打了一个电话，“Hey，Jensen。”  
  
“Hey，Misha！”  
  
“你能不能送我回家？我的车子似乎坏了。”  
  
“当然，你五分钟以后在xx等我。”  
  
Castiel收拾好东西，找到所能找到的一切钥匙，踹到兜里，站在xx等着Jensen。  
  
“Misha！”Jensen把副驾驶的车窗摇了下来，招呼着Castiel上车。  
  
Castiel却坐在了后排的中间。  
  
“你为什么不坐在副驾驶位上？”等到Castiel上车后，Jensen问道。  
  
“因为Dean他……不，我习惯于坐后排，更宽敞。”Castiel说。  
  
“你是指……Dean不让Castiel坐前排？可是，我不是Dean，你也不是Castiel。”Jensen边开车边说。  
  
“是的，你不是Dean……”  
  
“Well……Misha，你今天拍戏的时候怎么了？”Castiel知道Jensen一定会问自己失态的事。  
  
“我只是太投入于角色之中了。”Castiel紧张地摆弄着手中的钥匙，“Castiel才不会哭，对吗？”  
  
“要我说，是的，Castiel作为一个天使，再怎么感动也不会因此而落泪。”  
  
“Dean真的会一直保管着他的风衣吗？为什么Castiel在做错了这么多事以后Dean还是选择了原谅？”他希望Jensen身为局外人又身为饰演Dean的人可以有更准确的体会。  
  
“我认为，在Dean的心目中，Castiel是他最好的朋友。他很难过和愤怒于Castiel没有在其最困难的时刻寻找他的帮助而是选择了和恶魔联手，但好在最后一刻Castiel还是去找了Dean。Castiel的初衷是好的，只是选择了一条错误的路。还有，兄弟，你应该开心点，我怎么觉得你越来越像Castiel了而不是我们人见人爱的Misha Collins。你才回来不久，不要太有负担。”Jensen现在很想面对面和Castiel好好谈心，可惜是在开车。  
  
“谢谢你理解我……Oh no，是Castiel。我会好起来的。”Castiel听到Jensen的话以后感到了放心。  
  
没过一会儿，Jensen把车停在了路边，他看Castiel依旧看着窗外不动弹，转过身说：“Misha，到家了。”  
  
“我都没注意到。嗯，谢谢你了，Jensen。晚安。”Castiel把东西拎好以后和Jensen告别。  
  
“你的车在剧组，明天早上9点我来接你。”  
  
“麻烦你了。”Castiel正准备走，突然想起来，他不知道自己在哪一层住着，“Jensen，你还记得我家在哪里吗？”  
  
“……”Jensen眨了眨眼睛，“202。”  
  
“好的，真的晚安了。”  
  
“晚安，Misha。”Jensen目送着Castiel直到打开公寓楼的门在开车离开，他无奈地撇了撇嘴角，希望魂不守舍的Misha可以早点恢复状态。  
  
Castiel很幸运，拿的好几把钥匙中，随便挑了一把一次就成功地打开了门，这样就不会有人以为他是小偷了。他进去以后，并没有见到预料中的妻子和孩子，他打开灯，屋子就像他的拖车一样，简洁大方。他刚放下包，就听到手机响了一下。  
  
Good Night, Mish.   
  
                                    Victoria  
  
Castiel猜测这就是Misha的老婆。  
  
Castiel回复了Victoria。  
  
I miss you. Good night.  
  
                                           Misha  
  
晚上10点，Castiel的肚子有一点饿了，他只是本能地从冰箱里拿出来了一些食物。他边吃边打开了电视，他喜欢看电视，这是不会变的。他正好翻到了播放Supernatural的CW台，便看了下去。这一集里并没有Castiel出现，但他看到了Dean和Sam屡次命悬一线，连自己都替他们捏一把汗。当个观众也不错，他决定这几天有功夫就把之前没看过的都看一遍，实际上他也是这样做了，他在网上找到了资源，从第一季开始看。  
  
『Sam的发型真不错。』Castiel默默地想着。  
  
『这东西真不错，就像真的在看Dean一样，以后我可以天天见到他了。』  
  
『I miss the real Dean.』  
  
看了一集以后，他又心血来潮搜索了一下自己的名字，却搜到了一些奇怪的东西。  
  
他被这样的一个贴吸引到——《不服来辩！Castiel是喜欢Dean的！》（Castiel表示他只是被标题的“不服来辩”感到霸气才点进去的）。他认认真真地看完了，只觉得荒谬，这些人所说的喜欢是恋人间的喜欢，而天使是无性的，天使没有对人类的情感，他可以为Dean付出一切乃至自己的生命，但他否认天使Castiel会和一个人类Dean坠入爱河。  
  
他一边看着别的贴子，一边吃着手里的汉堡。他全然不知他的Minions已经为Misha将近一天没有发推而感到不习惯，甚至有人推测Misha想要变得高冷点。  
  
是的，也许天使不会爱上人类，但人类会爱上人类。  
  
第二天早晨8点，Castiel是被尿憋醒的，他才真正意识到自己是个人类了。于是他急急忙忙地洗了个澡，换了身衣服，一看表，只是8点半。他坐在沙发上发呆，回想起昨天的情绪起伏，这不能责怪他，他只是初为人类，难免会动情，何况是在这种时刻。  
  
出门前，他看到一张照片，是Misha和Jensen的合影，姑且把这当做是自己和Dean的合照吧，Castiel把这张照片放到了自己的身上。  
  
“Misha，你居然没有发推。”路上，Jensen对旁边的Castiel笑着说。  
  
“发推？”Castiel不懂。  
  
“没什么，挺好的……只不过你的粉丝快疯了。”  
  
“我看看……”Castiel掏出了手机，打开了推特，果然有很多人在他最新一条推下表达焦急等待之苦。  
  
Castiel不太会和人社交，就随便发了一个对昨天看的SPN的感想：“I miss Dean.”他不会想到这给迷妹们会带来什么。  
  
Castiel今天要拍的部分是对之前一些镜头的补充，任务不重。  
  
他的工作结束以后，就是Jensen和Jared的戏，Castiel就在一旁看着，看到Jensen的穿着，就情不自禁地把他看做为Dean，就像是久未放晴的天空终于露出一丝阳光，Castiel的脸上难得有一些微笑。  
  
Dean就在他的眼前，Dean很安全，Dean会原谅自己……  
  
Castiel为了见到Dean，天天在拍完自己的戏份后就守着Jensen，看他拍戏，又或者晚上不停地补剧。第二天和同事讨论前几季的剧情都让他们大吃一惊——Misha Collins居然敢看Supernatural了！  
  
在剧中Castiel在Lucifer的折磨下也是“疯了”，但Castiel自己明白，那是一种逃避，逃避自己的罪过，与世无争。但当Dean请求Castiel和他一起去解决Dick时，Castiel为了得到Dean的原谅还是去了，最后和Dean一起消失了。  
  
他只惊讶于这里的Castiel居然还拒绝了好几回Dean，这不可能，『我才不会拒绝Dean的请求。』  
  
他偶然一次撞到Jensen换衣服，看到他裸露的胳膊上并没有他当初救Dean回来的疤痕，这一切都在向他昭示着Jensen不是Dean。  
  
在演完这一季后，Castiel被编剧叫走了。  
  
“Castiel，要喝点什么吗？”年轻的编剧背对着Castiel，倒了一杯咖啡到自己的杯中。  
  
“不用了……等等，你叫我Castiel，我是Misha Collins。”Castiel紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“我们都知道你是谁。”编剧转过身来。  
  
“Chuck……不，你已经消失了！”Castiel不可置信地睁大了眼睛。  
  
“你以为，是谁带你到这里来的？”Chuck说着喝了一口咖啡。  
  
“你又做回了老本行，写作。但你为什么会有把我带到这里的能力？”Castiel皱着眉头，思索着。  
  
“因为我本身就有这种能力。Castiel，你来到这里这么久了，你有没有什么想跟我说说的？”Chuck慢慢引导着Castiel。  
  
Castiel被Chuck随便搪塞了一下，有一些不满，但还是正经地回答了他的问题：“我觉得这个世界很神奇，没有任何超能力，Jensen和Jared只是好朋友，我更没有翅膀。没有人责怪我除非我浪费了很多胶卷，Jensen对我像Dean对我那样亲密只是方式不一样。”  
  
“你知道我为什么带你来这样一个世界吗？”  
  
“不知道。”Castiel攥了攥拳头。  
  
“我看到了你内心的渴望，每一个你身边的人都可以得到幸福，这样一个世界你喜欢吗？”  
  
“当然，看到他们快乐我也很放心。”  
  
“看到Dean呢？”  
  
“他不是Dean……”  
  
“没有Dean的和平世界还是有Dean的混乱世界，你选择，你愿意到哪里？”  
  
Castiel毫不犹豫地回答：“当然是有Dean的世界。”是的，这里有对他温和的Jensen，还有喜欢开他玩笑的Jared，他们相处得很好，没有什么矛盾，还有了各自的家庭，但他们不是Dean和Sam。他想回到Dean的身边，他想用自己的方式赎罪。  
  
“那个有Dean的世界，还在等待你的拯救，Castiel，我的孩子。”Castiel在陷入昏迷之前听到了这句话……  
  
****_是否幸福轻得太沉重 过度使用不痒不痛_  
  
烂熟透红空洞了的瞳孔 终于掏空 终于有始无终  
  
Castiel在河边醒来，全身裸露着，他不知道自己是谁，直到一个叫Daphne的女人找到了他，把他领回了家，给他起名叫Emanuel。他发现了自己可以使用能力来治愈人们，他可以瞬移，他有很多连自己都惊奇的能力。Emanuel的名字越来越响，直到有一天他来了。  
  
他叫Dean，看Emanuel的眼神十分奇怪，像是似曾相识的样子，但Emanuel毫无记忆。Dean让他去治愈他的弟弟，同行的还有一个恶魔Meg，Emanuel可以看到Meg的真实面貌，很吓人。他们似乎在合伙瞒着Emanuel什么以防止他离开他们。  
  
Dean弟弟的医院门口都是恶魔，Emanuel负责去解决，一切都得心应手地就消灭了这些恶魔，他也终于记起了一切。  
  
“I remember you. I remember everything. ”  
  
_But I decide to bury my memory till I die._

  
  
**_是否说爱都太过沉重 过度使用不痒不痛  
  
烧得火红 蛇行缠绕心中   
  
终于冷冻终于有始无终 _**  
  
---


End file.
